Bye, bye Happiness
by Dayan Walker
Summary: ¿Algún día podremos creer que la felicidad realmente existe? Que no es más que un simple simbolismo lleno de crueldad y falsas esperanzas. Tal vez debamos abrirnos el corazón, sólo para comprobarlo. Yaoi, intento de sexo gay entre Allen y Kanda. Semi-PWP.


**Título: **Bye, bye… Happiness

**Autor(a): **Yo

**Raiting: **Z ++. Ok, tampoco tanto (?)

**Palabras:** 3.785 (según esta cosa).

**Beta-Reader:** No tengo para mi desgracia. Pero me gusta la buena ortografía y escritura, sin embargo no somos perfectos y yo no estoy absuelta de ello, así que discúlpenme por los horrores ortográficos.

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, Allen es de Bakanda, ¡y esto es un Arenkan! Aunque también hay Yullen implícito. En fin, el orden de los factores jamás alterará el producto (lo único que se me grabó de matemáticas).

**NA**: Hola, la primera advertencia que es hago es que, esto es un fallido intento de buen lemon. Disculpenme, hice lo mejor que pude.

¿El motivo de este lemon tan malo? Ayer andaba viendo Harry Potter con mi hermanita y milagrosamente me inspiré. No sé qué tiene que ver eso con que haya hecho un lemon de Kanda y Allen, pero en fin, esa es la verdad.

Igual y este pequeño one shot es muy, muy raro. Ustedes ya lo leerán. Pretendía colocarle PWP, pero a la final tiene un poco de trama ahí medio implícita.

Juzguen ustedes.

* * *

**Bye, bye… Happiness**

**~O~**

_Cuando nos despidamos de la siguiente temporada, observaremos que más allá, incluso del invierno, no existe un sol._

"_Eres el tiempo, y yo soy tu destrucción"._

El sudor recorre lentamente su nívea mejilla. Gotas sudorosas descienden hasta acariciar su espalda, haciéndole estremecer imperceptiblemente. Se mueve lento, suave, y sus estocadas son cada vez más discontinuas. Los dientes firmemente apretados y la boca entreabierta permiten entrever el poco autocontrol que tiene sobre sí.

Sus exhalaciones se hacen cada vez más entrecortadas, y la poca resolución que posee para no aumentar la intensidad de las embestidas se va por el caño cuando tiene la osadía de abrir sus ojos cristalizados y observar la figura trémula que se encuentra jadeante bajo su cuerpo.

Todo su mundo se desdibuja, y el control de todo su ser parece arder en protesta. No puede evitar los deseos oscuros de embestir a su amante con fuerza, con esa violencia que su cuerpo y toda su esencia exige; sin embargo, hay una parte de él que le obliga a detenerse y reanudar ese ritmo desquiciante donde todos sus anhelos parecen llorarle de un terrible descontento.

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza, la imagen de ese cuerpo tembloroso sigue presente en su mente, ardiéndole, quemándole. Se estremece.

—Moyashi… —susurra en suaves suspiros temblorosos que aumentan su excitación—. Moyashi… m-aldito hijo de-

Abre nuevamente los ojos ante las inmundicias que suelta esa sucia boca. Sonríe con tanto cinismo y candidez que por un momento, pensó que Yuu Kanda le daría un puñetazo. Así que sólo para cerciorarse, sólo por eso y nada más, aumentó un poquito la intensidad, y descubrió lo estupendo que era ver como Kanda se retuerce como serpiente bajo él de todo ese placer que le embarga cuando una y otra vez golpea su próstata.

Sus orbes absoluta y profundamente índigo brillan dilatándose de una forma casi sobrenatural, y los jadeos que sabe perfectamente: son gemidos contenidos, vibran por todo el recinto y eso, es música para sus oídos.

Ahora, en ese cuarto; cuando los dos están desnudos, tan juntos que las pieles húmedas se fusionan y terminan siendo un ente en conjunto… dejan de ser lo que los demás exigen, y ahora son simples hombres compartiendo más que típicos golpes e insultos llenos de una oculta tensión.

Que repentinamente, ese jodido huraño exorcista fuese ahora un individuo que disfruta tanto del sexo como él, es algo a lo que en definitiva no termina de acostumbrarse. Tienen el tiempo suficiente como para conocerse cada esquina de su cuerpo, y sin embargo, aún no están al tanto de todo, porque todavía existen pequeñas cosas atrapadas dentro de sí como para liberarlas en fortuitas noches donde el sexo es el único tema de conversación carnal.

—Maldición, Moyashi-

La excitación de Kanda ha subido a niveles inadmisibles para un hombre tan hosco como él, que como siempre, ha intentado esconderlo. Pero durante una sesión de sexo nada puede ocultarse y Allen puede observar, no sin cierta satisfacción, el rostro de aquel oriental.

Vislumbra su semblante de facciones duras y a la vez, imposiblemente refinadas que hacen notar la trabajada complexión que caracteriza su naturaleza atlética y andrógina. Todo su ser se enciende sólo de contemplar como su tez imperdiblemente roja se contrae con cada penetración. El cómo frunce el ceño y aprieta esos labios rosáceos y brillantes fuertemente sólo para intentar acallar esos sonidos que amenazarían con delatar el goce que su cuerpo con tanto ahínco hace notar.

Mentiría si dice que no le fascina esta faceta de Yuu Kanda. El antipático exorcista ahora es un ser tembloroso y jadeante. La satisfacción dentro de él aumenta, junto a la intensidad de las embestidas anteponen los débiles chapoteos que suenan cuando sus cuerpos colisionan.

—K-kanda… —susurra, jadeante.

Aumenta, sólo un poco. Largas estocadas que cada segundo deja entrever un poco de lenta irregularidad. Se mueve sólo con cuidado, pero a la vez con violencia y fuerza porque le gusta ver esos vestigios de dolores placenteros que se dibujan en el rostro de su amante.

Paulatinamente acerca su rostro al de Kanda, e inevitablemente éste se aferra con fuerza a su cuello, besándole con más ímpetu y rudeza de lo que él habría hecho. Pero no le importó. La dureza de sus besos, las mordidas, los chupetones y todo aquello es perfecto, porque así es Yuu Kanda, brusco y violento; pero indudable e imposiblemente apasionado.

Podía pasar una vida contemplándole, a no ser que el tiempo que ahora poseen se pudiese alargar un poco más.

Johnny no tardaría en regresar de vender aquellos artilugios para obtener un poco de más dinero y así continuar el viaje. Y se supone que Kanda le vigilaría, no que se dejaría follar por el cautivo.

Y aunque en realidad aquello no parece un problema, Allen se preocupa un poco de que Johnny llegue más temprano de lo estipulado. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos lo deja en el pasado cuando sabe que debe centrar su vista en el cuerpo que bajo él clama con sus jadeos un poco de atención.

Esboza una sonrisa suave, cansada. Kanda debe ser alguna especie de demonio, porque tiene la leve sospecha de que con cada exhalación roba un poco de su vitalidad. Allen no comprende cómo puede obsesionarse con el cuerpo de ese hombre que se estremece tanto bajo el suyo.

Le encanta su piel nívea con tintes de un blanco amarillezco que a la tenue luz del alba parece brillar debido al sudor corporal. Ama su calor, ese latir constante y acelerado de su corazón que parece darle vida propia al suyo, y sabe que es una terrible e inevitable obsesión, porque no puede evitar amar ese cuerpo, como también odiarlo.

—Kanda, Kanda, Kanda… —llama a su nombre una y otra vez.

Le susurra al oído, lame su lóbulo y lo muerde embriagándose de ese olor atrayente que destila todo su ser. Se desquicia, y pierde el control de sí mismo completamente. La fuerza vuelve a su cuerpo, utiliza los brazos para elevar sus muslos, buscando una nueva posición donde la penetración sea más profunda.

Sabe que a Kanda le gusta esa posición tanto como le llamen por su nombre de pila, pero en esos momentos Allen es demasiado egoísta como para escuchar los berridos de protesta que con el paso de los segundos van apagándose para ser suplantados por un nuevo tono más alto de sonidos ahogados gracias a que con rapidez, Allen había logrado localizar ese punto donde Kanda deja de ser un gruñón y se vuelve una masa flexible sensualmente ardiente, exquisitamente obscena.

"_Kanda, Kanda, Kanda…". _Gime su nombre entre dientes, demasiado excitado, demasiado lujurioso como para detener las furiosas embestidas que con ellas sabe que dañan el cuerpo de Yuu Kanda. A ninguno de los dos parece importarle el hecho de que las estocadas fuesen lo suficientemente dolorosas como para dejarle sin la capacidad de movimiento al menos unas horas.

Siempre ha sido así. Sus encuentros no podían ser de otra índole porque, el dolor, es el mejor sentimiento que les queda. Ambos juntos, teniendo sexo, son la perfección hecha carne y esa sensación de _dolor_ es el aderezo para que aquellos encuentros sexuales puedan cobrar un incongruente sentido.

—Kanda —le llama, en un susurro ahogado que tuvo que detener debido a los gemidos discontinuos. Acerca sus labios poco a poco a aquellos que se encuentran entreabiertos—. _Uhm..._ Kanda… —musita, le besa apenas rosando sus labios hinchados contra los de él que inevitablemente no pueden corresponderle.

—M-mierda, Moyashi…

—Dilo —ordena. Reduce la velocidad de las embestidas para detenerse a lamer desde la base de la clavícula, pasando por su cuello y llegando a sus labios, donde les succiona concienzudamente—. Dilo, Kanda.

—M-maldito cabr- ¡Mierda!

Gritó, lo suficientemente alto como para que Allen le contemplara en el momento culminante de todo su cuerpo. El orgasmo les había pillado casi por sorpresa. Allen contribuyó, reanudando de nuevo al movimiento de sus caderas para que se acoplaran a los frenéticos de Kanda que apenas y soportaban la potencia e intensidad.

Un último suspiro avisó que por fin ya había terminado. Cansado, muy agotado, pero indudablemente satisfecho, se dejó caer sobre Kanda quien automáticamente se quejó, mas no le apartó. Sonrió levemente, hundiendo su rostro en ese hueco del cuello que parecía estar hecho a su medida.

—Tsk, ya me ordeñaste lo suficiente, Moyashi. Ahora quítate —espetó, bastante molesto y somnoliento, arguyó Allen. Aunque también confirmó que Kanda no lo decía en serio, al menos no completamente.

—Déjame un poquito aquí, tengo sueño… —replicó, haciendo un mohín mientras se acurrucaba más como pollo buscando el calor de la mamá gallina.

Pero Kanda se removió vil y cruelmente, alejándose de él como si quemase.

—Claro, entonces cuando venga Johnny le diremos que lo que está viendo es producto de su imaginación —Kanda le reprochó su falta de cuidado con ese inusitado sarcasmo que le hizo sonreír abiertamente. Luego chasqueó la lengua, terminándose de incorporar no sin antes maldecir hacia su retaguardia, dejándole muy expuesta—. Demonios.

Allen no perdió ni un momento en contemplarla, y Kanda se había dado cuenta. Le dirigió una mirada amenazante que ignoró magistralmente.

—Eres un maldito mocoso lujurioso, Moyashi —Kanda siseó, insultándole. Pero podía leerle entre líneas, no había ni un atisbo de rencor o molestia en su voz. Allen sonrió lánguidamente, bostezando.

—Sólo soy un niño que crece sano y fuerte. Te lo acabo de comprobar —se excuso, regalándole su mejor sonrisa de pura inocencia.

Pero si antes Kanda no le creía, ahora mucho menos.

—Por supuesto —rodó los ojos. Terminó de abrocharse los pantalones, sentándose en la misma cama donde un Allen exhibe toda la nívea piel de su cuerpo. Kanda le observa larga e inescrutablemente durante unos cortos segundos.

Allen enarca una ceja ante el reconocimiento de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué?

—Vístete, Moyashi.

—Es Allen, Bakanda —le corrigió, Allen, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa—. Y ahorita me visto, me siento cómodo así.

—No me interesa, mocoso —espetó Kanda, lanzándole la sábana blanca en el proceso—. Johnny ya no nos creerá el cuento de que está drogado con su propio Komuvitan D. Ya no sólo eres un Moyashi, sino que ahora eres un jodido exhibicionista.

—Eres bastante aburrido, Bakanda —Allen refunfuñó, pero estuvo de acuerdo con él. No deberían abusar de su buena suerte, Johnny podría volver en cualquier momento.

— ¿Sabes qué? Eso tampoco me interesa —Kanda estaba decidido a aguarle la fiesta esa mañana, y Allen se encontró refunfuñando de nuevo, mientras que con desgana se incorporaba sus pantalones negros, aún acostado en la cama.

Le ha dado un nuevo término a la flojera.

—No puedo creer lo holgazán que eres —Kanda sonaba fingidamente sorprendido, y Allen hizo su mejor esfuerzo para realizar una mueca de indignación.

—Me ofendes —se llevó la mano al pecho, afligido. Pero Kanda jamás le había creído sus numeritos.

—Tal vez debería follarte para que se te quite lo vago.

Allen enarcó una ceja, y no tardó en alzar la otra ante lo último dicho.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó, una chispa traviesa cruzó sus orbes plateadas.

Kanda se había acercado un poco a él. Acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, y Allen tuvo que verse en la obligación de hundirse más en la suave colcha que crujía con cada movimiento. Kanda esboza una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Eso y mucho más, Moyashi.

Allen sintió la punzante sensación en una zona especial de su anatomía, y de soslayo observó el reloj de pared, ávido.

—Tienes menos de veinte minutos, según la hora acordada, Bakanda —dijo, con más ansiedad de la que quiso admitir, y Kanda sonrió con más petulancia de lo normal.

—Eso se puede resolver.

Dicho y resuelto, Allen no perdió el tiempo en atraer a Kanda por su larga cabellera negro azulada y plantarle un beso lleno de lujuria, saliva y el antiguo olor a sexo que aún se exhibía en la habitación.

* * *

Ahora era Kanda quien estaba encima de Allen, sudoroso, jadeante y más satisfecho de lo que en otras ocasiones le había contemplado, y por supuesto, de lo que él estaba resuelto a admitir.

Están en silencio. Son las nueve y diez minutos de la mañana, Johnny ha prometido llegar a las diez, según dejó en el papel escrito. A ellos no les gusta tentar a la suerte, pero han estado teniendo sexo como conejos en celo para matar el tiempo.

_Para no decir aquellas cosas que suponen, deben confesarse._

Tienen sexo, no para matar el tiempo, sino para alargar lo inevitable.

Allen es el primero en rendirse, soltando un suspiro derrotado.

—Kanda… ¿crees en la felicidad? —preguntó en un susurro apagado. Sus níveos y largos dedos desde hacían unos minutos atrás estaban acariciando la espalda de este, creando círculos invisibles en su piel.

Kanda no respondió al momento, había permanecido en silencio, tal vez analizando la pregunta. Pero a la final, Allen sabe qué responderá.

—No —escupió en un siseo tajante y escueto que no aceptaba réplicas.

Allen esbozó una sonrisa leve.

—Yo tampoco.

A los segundos, Kanda alzó su cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en su pecho, contemplándole serio, sin un atisbo de enfado.

— ¿Entonces para qué preguntaste? —espetó, pero Allen ante ello simplemente se encogió de hombros. No tenía la respuesta a eso que preguntó.

—No lo sé —contestó con sinceridad, viéndole a los ojos tan azules y oscuros como el mar de noche—. ¿Y qué opinas sobre convertirte en _adulto_?

— ¿Se abre la sesión de preguntas existenciales? —esta vez sí frunció el ceño. Mucho. Allen sonrió abiertamente, asintiendo enérgicamente.

—Entonces puedes irte al carajo. Cierro la sesión —dicho eso, se incorporó con rapidez de la cama, comenzando a vestirse.

El frio le invadió con tanta violencia y brusquedad que tembló perceptiblemente. Kanda estaba de espaldas a él, y no le observó, pero Allen sabe que le siente y está atento a sus movimientos. No tuvo deseos de que Kanda se apartara de su cuerpo tan pronto, pero eso es algo que ya, se supone, debe esperarse. Le conoce. Kanda no es un individuo que profese mucho afecto, y Allen está acostumbrado a que, en esto que no saben cómo se llama, no debe tener emociones de por medio.

Es un acuerdo silencioso, y ambos están bien con el trato.

A la final, terminó siguiendo el ejemplo de Kanda, y se incorporó los pantalones de cuero negro.

Los segundos pasaban en silencio, el frio se acentuaba como la neblina espesa arrulla la ciudad. Nuevamente vuelven a ser los mismos hombres con un pasado y una pesada carga sobre sus hombros. La realidad les golpea.

Allen Walker sabe que crecer es algo que siempre ha odiado.

—Para mí… —susurra quedo, Kanda no le observa, pero le escucha con atención, Allen lo sabe—. Convertirse en adulto significa volverse débil —termina la frase, ahogándose con su propia confesión.

La realidad le duele más que nada, y sabe que compartirla con Kanda sólo le hará volverse más frágil porque, es Kanda quien le conoce más que nadie. Es él quien le comprende; quien pertenece a esa oscuridad donde lentamente todo su espíritu se hunde.

—Ahora mismo, somos adultos, Moyashi —Allen jura haber escuchado un: _"algo así", _luego de aquella oración, pero prefiere no alentarle a que la repita. Kanda le ha respondido, y eso significa que no ha decidido ignorarle como suele hacer cuando éste decide confesar sus temores.

—Volverse adulto es aferrarse a algo que debemos proteger, y somos mortales… Eso es debilidad —Allen continuó susurrando. Kanda había decidido girarse y encararle, sentado frente a él en la otra cama individual de aquella pequeña posada.

Le estaba viendo a los ojos, pero Allen tenía sus orbes en otro punto del suelo. No era capaz de encararle.

Allen Walker posee distintas facetas. Y ahora está dejando salir aquella que muestra a su niño interior que teme y solloza, aunque su rostro serio y atormentado permanezca impasible.

—Es lo lamentable de ser adulto —convino Kanda, dándole la razón. Esta es una de las pocas veces en donde Allen se sorprende y le observa con el asombro reflejado en su rostro. Kanda chasquea la lengua—. Moyashi, no seas estúpido, por eso pasamos todos.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que deje de ser lamentable —replicó, y Kanda tuvo que cederle la razón esta vez—. Seré un hombre que anhelará cosas que antes no había sentido-

—Mentiroso —Kanda le replicó al instante.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Allen nuevamente estaba sorprendido.

Pero Kanda sonrió. Esta vez esbozó una sonrisa más abierta que las anteriores. Tan sincera que deslumbró a Allen, cegándole. Dolió.

—Por que tú ya tienes esa maldición, Moyashi —Kanda lo soltó con tanta simpleza y resignación—. Tú ya eres un adulto, incluso antes de que te dieses cuenta.

Allen, en su sorpresa y desdicha, tuvo que cederle la razón. Él ya poseía esa maldición. Esa que le obliga a crecer y a enterarse de cosas que no quiere, que no debe y que le obliga a seguir un sendero que no desea.

Esboza una suave sonrisa rota, aceptando el hecho de que, Kanda debe conocerle mejor que él mismo.

No recuerda el día en el que decidió liarse en una extraña relación con el exorcista oriental. Tampoco es como si eso pudiese importarle mucho, porque al parecer, ambos ni siquiera pueden recordarlo. Vira su rostro en dirección a las orbes de Kanda, y comprende que, indiferentemente de todo aquello, Allen lo que más teme es crecer lo suficiente como para olvidarle.

Podría olvidar esa calidez que le arrulló durante las noches de invierno en donde su cuerpo no podía ser capaz de generar su propio calor; dejaría de recordar esos ojos que invaden y penetran toda barrera e inclusive, es capaz de contemplar hasta su propia alma, y sabría que, olvidaría también ese sentimiento sin nombre que le provoca tanta paz.

No desea olvidarle.

_No quiero olvidarte._

La situación actual pesaba más que la realidad misma, y sabe por qué Kanda está ahí, acompañándole en todo momento.

Kanda Yuu y Allen Walker siempre han hecho tratos silenciosos, esta vez no será la excepción.

—Kanda.

— Qué, Moyashi, ¿más jodidas preguntas?

—Que es Allen —corrigió por enésima vez soltando un suspiro, pero luego centró sus orbes recubiertos en plata lunar, viéndole con una gravedad silenciosa que expresaban incluso más que las palabras—. No importa, sólo dime qué piensas de todo esto.

—Sé más específico.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—En realidad, no. No sé qué coños pasa por tu mente.

Allen soltó un suspiro martirizado.

— ¿Qué sentimiento le das a lo que sucede? —preguntó en un susurro bajo, lleno una tenue vergüenza. Esperó que Kanda le mandara a la mierda, como mínimo.

Pero Kanda no se lo pensó, ni lo mandó a la mierda.

—Amargura —dijo, con tanta seriedad, sin un atisbo de molestia por la pregunta que Allen se sintió repentinamente descompuesto.

Empero a ello, Allen lo aceptó, sonriendo con tanta felicidad y una desolación inconmensurable a la vez que, ni siquiera notó el vestigio de un sentimiento indescifrable que surcó la tez imperturbable de Kanda.

—Amargura —susurró Allen, delineando la palabra, paladeando cada letra. Le gusta ese sentimiento, y se adecúa perfectamente a la situación.

Centró sus ojos lustro como chorros de lunas plateadas ante las orbes índigo de Kanda que lentamente va cuarteándose como la noche trae a la mañana. No pudo evitar que sonrisa temblara un poco en las comisuras al sentirte atrapado cuando vislumbró esas obsidianas. La angustia se apoderó tanto de su ser que, aunque sintiese unas ganas irremediables de echarse a llorar en los brazos del _bastardo,_ sabe que ya no puede derramar más lágrimas.

No tiene. Y su resolución se lo impide.

— ¿Me odias, Bakanda? —Allen le preguntó, sonriente.

Kanda esta vez tampoco dudó.

—Te odio como no te lo imaginas —siseó, su voz destilando un resentimiento apagado y una amargura lejana, más una emoción desconocida que Allen en su momento no logró interpretar ya que se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Allen asintió, y lentamente se aceró a Kanda hasta rodearle con sus brazos en un abrazo tan fuerte y posesivo, que por un momento, temió que Kanda le apartase. Pero nada de lo que temía sucedió. Por supuesto, tampoco correspondió el gesto, y eso a Allen no le extrañó en lo absoluto.

—Perfecto.

Lentamente, se arrodilló dejando que la tela de cuero cubriese su piel del frio suelo de madera vieja, alcanzando el oído de Kanda donde susurró unas suaves palabras, una última petición vertiendo todo lo que siente, todo lo que quizás no recuerde y esa calidez que tal vez nunca pueda volver a traer a memoria.

_La felicidad es algo que no se obtiene, simplemente llega, y así como ella un día aparece, al otro día no estará._

"_Eres el tiempo, y yo soy tu destrucción"._

_El tiempo ha escogido un rumbo distinto de la destrucción. Tan lejos del uno del otro..., más lejos incluso de la muerte._

_Todo un mundo lleno de recuerdos y un amargo sentimiento les separa._

"_Por favor, mátame…"_

Incluso en la distancia, continuarán caminando el mismo sendero.

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué tal les pareció? Está horriblemente raro, pero de otra forma no podía terminar. Así yo veo su relación: una total amargura llena de una extraña felicidad que solo ellos pueden comprender.

Bueno, como me interesa saber sus opiniones sobre si la historia les gustó o no, estaré dispuesta también a aclarar dudas de por qué coño hice esto y que debería irme a la mierda por ser tan mala escritora (?).

Bueno, nos vemos luego~

*huye gaymente*


End file.
